


Picture This

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did that feel good, angel? Could you picture it? Well, now picture this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



 

"Hey,  _hey_ ," Dean said sternly, frowning at Samandriel, “what did I _just_ say, angel?  _No touching_."

Samandriel whined, eyes closing tight as he tilted his head back into the pillow, exposing his neck, and let his hand fall from his weeping cock.

Dean smirked and glanced to the side, where Castiel was lounging in an armchair, pants pooled around his ankles as he stroked himself languidly, watching the proceedings.

"Come on, angel, you want to be a good boy for me and Cas, don’t you?" 

Samandriel’s voice was thin and hoarse. “Yes. Please yes, yes just- _please_!"

Dean shook his head. “Angel, I’m not gonna touch you. No one is, at least not _yet_."

Samandriel whimpered.

"But hey, that doesn’t mean you can’t imagine it, right Alfie? Doesn’t mean you can’t imagine what it would feel like if I let my fingers run up the insides your thighs until I was almost just where you wanted me, digging my nails into your soft skin, leaving marks…" Dean walked around to the side of the bed, watching Samandriel’s thighs tremble. “How do you keep your skin so soft, angel? So soft and white, all I wanna do is bite and suck at it until it’s purple."

The angel let out a sob.

Dean moved away from the bed and crouched in front off Cas, looking up at him and grinning. Castiel’s eyes were hooded and his gaze dark as he continued to stroke himself. The tip of his cock glistened with precome and Dean felt his mouth water. 

"Huh, Alfie? Are you imagining it? What it would feel like if after I bite and lick all the way up to your balls, I take them in my mouth and moan. Just like I’m gonna do to Cas?"

He pushed his face in-between Castiel’s legs, spreading them wide, and mouthed at Castiel’s balls, licking and sucking, slurping obscenely so Samandriel could hear. He tongued behind the delicate skin, at Castiel's perineum, and Castiel shouted, lifting his ass off the armchair and continuing to fist himself. Dean heard thrashing on the bed behind him and more whimpering. He let Castiel’s balls drop from his mouth with a slick ‘pop’, and Cas looked down at him with blown pupils, breathing heavily. He nodded his head towards the bed and Dean smiled getting up and walking back over to Samandriel.

"Aw, look, Cas.  He still hasn’t touched himself. You’re such a good little angel, Alfie." Dean bit his lip looking at the sinful picture laid out before him. Samandriel was so close there were tears streaming from his eyes. His cock was red and swollen and precome had pooled in his stomach and was glistening in the soft curls at the base of his dick. His eyes were screwed shut, his breathing heavy, and his hands were fisted in the sheets, desperately trying to keep from touching himself.

Dean glanced at Cas. Castiel was close, he could tell. Dean tilted his head, questioning, and Cas nodded in response.

"Did that feel good, angel? Could you picture it?" he asked. Samandriel couldn’t even speak, he just nodded, crying softly. “Well, now picture this. I reach up and pinch your nipples, twisting them until they’re red and swollen, while I blow cool air on your dick."

"Please," the shattered plea came out in a whisper, and Dean took pity on him. He walked around the bed to lean right next to Samandriel’s head.

"You’re hole is so loose and so wet because we’ve been fucking you all day. Imagine it Alfie."

Dean crawled on to the bed, leaning next to Samandriel.

"Bend your knees angel." Samandriel scrambled to comply.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Dean asked, and Samandriel gripped his knees pulling them up to his chest. His hole was on display for both him and Cas, lube and cum spilling out of it as it constricted in anticipation.

Dean felt his cock throb in response, but he ignored it. Instead, he leaned down and finally whispered in Samandriel’s ear. 

"I am going to fuck you so hard, you’ll wreck your throat screaming."

And like that, Samandriel seized up, spasming and crying out as he came untouched, streaking his stomach with white.

Dean heard a strangled cry and looked over, catching the look of awe on Castiel’s face just before he groaned, pumping his fist as he matched Samandriel and came on his own stomach. 

The silence in the room was interrupted only by Samandriel’s muffled whimpering, eyes still shut, chest flushed as he tried to catch his breath.

"You did good, baby angel, so good," Dean murmured, grinning as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled his cock out. “So good, I’m gonna give you a reward."

Samandriel’s eyes shot open as Dean lifted the angels legs and slammed home.


End file.
